Mediabase Pop 100 Airplay Number 1's of 2008
Based on U.S. airplay compiled by Mediabase. Unofficial Number Ones At the end of every year, two weeks are not counted in the official published chart as these chart weeks are very slow with not much changes. This is known as the Holiday Freeze. Other Top 20 Hits List of other songs that peaked inside the top 20 in 2010. *3 Doors Down "It's Not My Time" (#10) *Akon "Right Now (Na Na Na)" (#10 - #9 in 2009) *Baby Bash featuring T-Pain and Mickaël "Cyclone" (#17 - #11 in 2007) *Beyoncé "If I Were a Boy" (#9) *Beyoncé "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" (#16/#7 (unofficial) - #1 in 2009) *Britney Spears "Circus" (#19 (unofficial) - #1 in 2009) *Britney Spears "Womanizer" (#2/#1 (unofficial) - #1 in 2009) *Buckcherry "Sorry" (#5) *Cherish featuring Young Joc "Killa" (#20) *Chris Brown featuring T-Pain "Kiss Kiss" (#4) *Christina Aguilera "Keeps Gettin' Better" (#11) *Colbie Caillat "Bubbly" (#9 - #2 in 2007) *Colbie Caillat "Realize" (#10) *Colby O'Donis featuring Akon "What You Got" (#8) *Coldplay "Viva la Vida" (#11) *Danity Kane featuring Diddy "Damaged" (#7) *Daughtry "Feels Like Tonight" (#12) *Daughtry "Over You" (#15 - #6 in 2007) *Daughtry "What About Now" (#19) *David Archuleta "Crush" (#12) *Estelle featuring Kanye West "American Boy" (#10) *Fergie "Clumsy" (#2) *Finger Eleven "Paralyzer" (#7 - #5 in 2007) *Flo Rida featuring will.i.am "In the Ayer" (#11) *Flyleaf "All Around Me" (#15) *Gavin DeGraw "In Love with a Girl" (#11) *Gavin Rossdale "Love Remains the Same" (#19) *Good Charlotte "Dance Floor Anthem" (#20 - #16 in 2007) *Jonas Brothers "Burnin' Up" (#12) *Jonas Brothers "When You Look Me In the Eyes" (#16) *Jordin Sparks "One Step at a Time" (#3) *Jordin Sparks "Tattoo" (#5) *Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown "No Air" (#2) *Kanye West "Heartless" (#18 (unofficial) - #3 in 2009) *Kanye West "Love Lockdown" (#13/#12 (unofficial) - #10 in 2009) *Kanye West "Stronger" (#16 - #1 in 2007) *Kardinal Offishall featuring Akon "Dangerous" (#3) *Katy Perry "I Kissed a Girl" (#2) *Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil Wayne "Let It Rock" (#6) *Kid Rock "All Summer Long" (#5) *Lady GaGa featuring Colby O'Donis "Just Dance" (#6/#3 (unofficial) - #1 in 2009) *Leona Lewis "Better In Time" (#3) *Lifehouse "Whatever It Takes" (#18) *Lil Wayne featuring Static Major "Lollipop" (#5) *Linkin Park "Shadow of the Day" (#10) *Lupe Fiasco featuring Matthew Santos "Superstar" (#13) *M.I.A. "Paper Planes" (#10) *Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland "4 Minutes" (#5) *Mariah Carey "Bye Bye" (#17) *Mariah Carey "Touch My Body" (#7) *Metro Station "Shake It" (#4) *Miley Cyrus "7 Things" (#20) *Miley Cyrus "See You Again" (#4) *Natasha Bedingfield "Pocketful of Sunshine" (#4) *Natasha Bedingfield featuring Sean Kingston "Love Like This" (#10) *Ne-Yo "Closer" (#2) *Ne-Yo "Miss Independent" (#8) *New Kids on the Block "Summertime" (#19) *Nickelback "Gotta Be Somebody" (#13) *OneRepublic "Stop and Stare" (#6) *Paramore "Misery Business" (#12) *Paramore "That's What You Get" (#18) *Plies featuring Ne-Yo "Bust It Baby Part 2" (#17) *Ray J featuring Yung Berg "Sexy Can I" (#2) *Rihanna "Don't Stop the Music" (#3) *Rihanna "Rehab" (#18/#17 (unofficial)) *Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo "Hate That I Love You" (#7 - #3 in 2007) *Saving Abel "Addicted" (#8) *Sean Kingston "Take You There" (#5) *Secondhand Serenade "Fall for You" (#7) *Shontelle "T-Shirt" (#16) *Snoop Dogg "Sensual Seduction" (#19) *T.I. "Whatever You Like" (#3) *Taylor Swift "Love Story" (#12/#6 (unofficial) - #1 in 2009) *Taylor Swift "Our Song" (#19) *Taylor Swift "Teardrops on My Guitar" (#7) *The Pussycat Dolls "When I Grow Up" (#8) *Three 6 Mafia featuring Project Pat, Yung D, and SuperPower "Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body)" (#19) *Three Days Grace "Never Too Late" (#14) *Timbaland featuring Keri Hilson "The Way I Are" (#13 - #1 in 2007) *Timbaland featuring OneRepublic "Apologize" (#2 - #1 in 2007) *Usher featuring Young Jeezy "Love In This Club" (#2) *Wyclef Jean featuring Akon, Lil Wayne, and Niia "Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill)" (#10) Before: Mediabase Pop 100 Airplay Number 1's of 2007 After: Mediabase Pop 100 Airplay Number 1's of 2009